Keep thinking what you're thinking
by literallyliterati
Summary: What if Rory hadn't had take out that night? What if Lorelai hadn't been waiting? What if Jess even told Rory the truth about his black eye? Just a simple one-shot I thought of while rewatching the episode.


**A/N: It's been a long time since I really wrote anything! But I have all these ideas, pretty much all Rory/Jess or crossover crack fics for Alexis and Milo's characters right now!I plan on writing a full-length Lit fic so bear with me :)**

 **As most people in the GG fandom know, there was a reunion a month ago of almost every single cast member. I was OBSESSED with GG when it was on and my first fanfics ever were Rory and Jess. I've never actually published them anywhere but maybe one day, who knows? Lol. My obsession came back full force ever since the reunion happened and even more since watching it.**

 **I've been crazy inspired for these two all over again and one night, I was watching Swan Song and this one-shot SCREAMED to be written. It's probably been done before, I haven't found one but maybe I just didn't look good enough ;) Anyways, I hope you like it and I apologize in advance for any spelling errors/typos. I edited my best as I could XD**

Rory waited and watched as Jess' face considered her question. She admitted going to Dean and asking him about if the two boys fought. She was a little ashamed to admit she had asked her ex-boyfriend what had happened but she was also glad she had because Dean confirmed he and Jess didn't fight. Jess had told her the truth about that at least.

"Jess?" She asked. His pause was too long. She could almost feel another lie coming and bit back tears. She was tired of the lies.

"You're gonna laugh," he told her.

Rory shook her head. "I promise I won't. Just tell me the truth, okay?"

Jess sighed. "Okay, don't tell your mom then. She will definitely laugh."

That made Rory even more curious. She let out a small laugh. "Jess, the suspense is literally killing me if you have to ask that. Just tell me okay?"

"It was a swan," he answered after a deep breath. "I was down at Larson's dock and a swan beaked me in the face!"

Rory bit her lip. She could almost feel the laughter bubbling to her lips. But she had promised. "A swan beaked you?"

"Yes," Jess sighed. "Ask Luke. He came down there with me to find the stupid bird."

"You're serious?" She gasped. "I thought that was a joke!"

"And I thought you promised you wouldn't laugh," he teased. The hint of a smile curled on her lips until she couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm sorry!" She laughed. "I just...didn't expect that answer."

"Believe me, neither did I until the damn thing beaked me in the eye," he said in his usual sullen tone.

"Beaked!" Rory exclaimed. "I've never heard that used as a verb before!"

"You and Luke both, it seems," he said. "You're gonna pay for this, you know."

She quickly stopped laughing and stared at her boyfriend, giving him an innocent look. "I am?"

"Oh, no," Jess said. "You can't break a promise then give me the eyes. No, you don't."

Rory beamed. "Its working, isn't it?"

"Damn it," he swore at himself. "It always does, Gilmore."

Before she could say anything back, jess leaned towards her and kissed her. This was a new kiss and Rory didn't understand why. The two of them had kissed many times before, sometimes even horizontal on Luke's upstairs couch. But yet she felt like this was different.

Jess deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Rory's back, pulling her to him. She responded quickly, wrapping her own arms around his neck. She thought of how good his arms felt around her and how much she liked being pressed against him. The kiss got deeper it felt like. Rory wasn't sure it was possible but yet it was.

They broke apart, panting, arms still wrapped tightly around the other. Jess had a dazed look on his face as he looked into his favorite blue eyes.

"I should probably go," Rory said, after she managed to slow her breathing down.

"Don't go," Jess told her. He couldn't explain it without sounding like a typical guy but he knew he couldn't let her just go.

"I don't want to," she told him.

Jess looked her right in the eyes and kept his hands flat on her back. "Then don't."

"We can't stay outside kissing," she joked but felt her throat close up. It didn't feel like a joking moment.

"We'll go somewhere then," he replied.

Rory was so tempted. Her mother was still out of town with Alex and the house was empty. She didn't exactly love the idea of going home to an empty house right now. Especially not when she wanted to be with Jess so much.

She nodded, ignoring the nerves she felt. "My mom's not home."

Jess nodded this time. He wasn't sure if Rory was ready for...anything to happen. He knew he was more than ready. He already was past that first time too and being with Rory felt more right than anything ever had on his life. He didn't want to rush her or push her into anything she didn't want to do.

"We don't have to go there," she quickly said when jess said nothing. Rory bit her lip again, a nervous tick she was catching onto around him tonight.

"We can!" Jess said. He felt bad for not replying sooner. "I just..."

"Just what?"

He sighed. "I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do."

"You're not pushing me, Jess," she smiled. "In fact, I believe I suggested my house."

"Okay," he said in a low voice. He felt his own nerves jumble together from the one word.

She took his hand and led him to her house. At the moment, he was grateful Luke has closed for the night and he wasn't really supposed to be working.

The walk wasn't far. Rory had done the exact walk many times before but each time with her mother and towards Luke's and not home.

She unlocked the door with her key and smiled shyly at Jess. Rory wasn't sure what exactly she was expecting to happen, she wasn't even sure Jess would want to do anything but she knew what she had wanted.

Earlier in the week, when lorelai had asked Rory if she had thought about "it", she meant it when she said she'd been too busy to. But now after that kiss and feeling so right with Jess, she felt differently. Maybe she had known all along, maybe it just came to her now. But she definitely wanted " it" to happen. And with Jess, too.

They both stepped into the silent house. It felt strange to not hear the older Gilmore shouting something crazy. Rory laughed slightly at the silence. Jess looked at her, smiling and threw his own jacket on the couch. He loved that laugh. Hell, he loved that girl. Instantly, he wanted to say it but he was too busy watching her smile to think much else besides what was she laughing about.

"What's so funny?" He finally asked.

"We're alone," she let out another laugh. "No crazy Lorelai, no Luke running in to find this or that. We're really, truly alone, Jess."

"We are," he agreed, coming closer to her and kissing her softly on her lips. They stayed like that for a few more moments, Jess wrapping his arms around Rory again just like he had outside the diner. Rory quickly resumed her arms around his neck as these kisses became deeper too. It felt like heaven, she thought.

After what felt like hours of standing there kissing, Rory broke apart and sighed happily. "Jess?"

"Hmm?" He murmered against her ear. She hummed in delight as he kissed beside her earlobe and she felt him move towards her cheek, nuzzling.

"Do you want to -" she broke off. She had no clue how to do this. She didn't know how to ask what she needed to ask. Rory took a deep breath and just let it out. "Do you want to go to my room?"

"Rory..." He groaned. It wasn't an angry groan, she knew that. In fact, this was a groan she had never seen Jess do before. That thought alone gave her goosebumps.

"What?"

"We don't have to," he told her. "I didn't come with you so you'd have to do anything."

"And I didn't invite you here to watch movies," she countered.

Jess did that groan again and Rory decided it was her favorite sound. "Rory. You're killing me. Did you know that?"

She smiled big. "No, I didn't. But I'll be sure to keep that in my back pocket for the future."

She was smirking at him. Jess recognized it as his own trademark smirk. He sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Really sure?" He asked. He didn't want this to seem so good to be true it was unbelievable, which was how it felt already.

"Jess!" She laughed. "Yes, I'm really, really really sure."

His next words were stuck on his tongue and he couldn't get them out. She just watched him, waiting. She wasn't a fool to believe Jess was still a virgin but she had hoped them together would mean something to him. She couldn't deny she hoped it would mean as much to him as it did to her.

"Okay," he said. His teasing was gone and he was all serious now. His question forgotten as he leaned to kiss her once again.

The kiss deepened quickly, their arms resumed their positions. They stayed there for a while, just kissing and enjoying the feel of the other's lips.

"Let's go to your room," Jess murmured against her lips.

She smiled against his. "I thought you'd never ask, Mariano."

He smiled back at her, shaking his head, still not able to believe this was happening. Rory unwrapped his arms around her after getting her own from his neck and grabbed both his hands in hers and led him to her bedroom.

Once inside, Rory let go of Jess' hands and locked the door behind her. She was grateful she had remembered to lock the front door when they came in. She went and put her blinds down at her window. "In case Babette comes around," she said nervously.

Jess nodded. "She is right next door, after all."

Rory smiled. "I don't want to talk about my neighbors right now."

"Who then?" Jess teased. "Kirk? Taylor? Miss patty?"

"Jess," she laughed.

"I know a Jess," he said. "You wanna talk about that hoodlum?"

"No," she shook her head. "I wanna undress him."

He swallowed hard, all signs of jokes and teasing gone. "I bet he'd like that."

Rory smiled at him, holding his hands in hers. "You might have to tell me what to do."

"Nah," he said. "I bet you'd be a natural." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jess was kicking himself. Why the hell did he say that?

"Thanks," she said shyly. Her eyes looked to the ground and she pulled her hands out of his.

He wasn't sure what Rory was doing at first, but her fingers went to his shirt, at the top buttons. She undid them one by one, noticing his black tee shirt underneath. Jess smiled at her as she made her way to the last buttons and pulled the first shirt off of him.

"Of all the days to wear two shirts," she teased.

Jess laughed. "Sorry."

His hands went to push her jacket off next. It wasn't buttoned or zippered so it was off pretty quick. Rory waited for him to do something else, something more. His fingers strayed to the hem of her sweater, unsure what to do next. Her eyes were shining and patient. That's how he knew what to do.

Jess started to lift the sweater over her head. Rory raised her arms above her head and let him get it off of her. Once it was, he dropped it to the ground and she inhaled deeply. He looked back at her, suddenly even more nervous. She stood there, in her jeans and a bra and felt very exposed.

Jess kissed her, letting her know it was all right. Rory instantly felt better and her hands went to the bottom of his shirt now, curling it up. He chuckled at her, waiting. She smiled back at him and lifted his shirt up just as he had done to her sweater.

There they stood, both clad in their jeans and half-exposed. Jess took this opportunity to ask her again. "You're still sure?"

"Yes," she nodded. This time, she kissed him. Their arms came around each other and they backed up towards the bed, laying Rory down underneath Jess, lips still attached, arms still around each other.

When they broke apart, Jess looked into her eyes and his eyes roamed over her. "You are so beautiful."

Her blush was obvious and he saw the red quite clear in the darkened room. He smiled at her for what seemed like then hundredth time tonight. He really did love her.

They continued kissing for a few minutes longer. Jess moved his hands to her sides, his fingers giving her skin the feel of an electric current. He stopped at her jeans, his eyes once again asking that same question. She nodded and his fingers moved to the button, unsnaping it first then moving to her zipper. Rory took another deep breath, steadying herself not because she wasn't sure or ready buy because this was Jess. Jess was with her in a way she wasn't sure she'd get him. The thought made her want to smile.

He pulled the denim down her legs, pulling them off each leg one at a time. The blush creeped out again as she lay there in her bra and underwear. There was also the fact that Jess was kissing up her legs too.

Rory closed her eyes, enchanted by the feel of his lips against her skin, against parts of her skin he'd never kissed before. When he got higher, he stopped. She looked at him questionably, wondering why he stopped. Jess said nothing. He just undid his own jeans and pulled them down, much quicker than he had done hers. She stared at him, taking in what he looked like. In her mind, she copied his earlier assessment of her - Jess was beautiful.

He crawled back to her, taking his lips with his as soon as he reached them. Her arms came around his neck again, pulling him closer to her. Rory blushed to herself when they were really close, definitely noticing the lack of clothes and how different kissing like this is. He must have thought the same thing because he pulled her even closer.

They both were panting again and broke apart. Jess leaned his forehead to hers, letting out a small smile to mirror hers. Then he was gone, still on top of her but not so close to kiss. His hands moved to her bra, fingers on the strap. She nodded, smiling at him. She knew she was nervous but so far seemed like a picnic before now. This was the real nerves kicking in.

Jess slid down the straps, kissing her shoulder as he did. Rory arched her back up so he could unhook it and so he did. Once he actually got it off of her, she wiggled around, wanting to know what he thought looking at her like that. He held her still and started kissing her again. She moaned into his mouth, receiving one of his signature smirks against her own. Once he had that reaction, his lips moved lower, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could find.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his mouth and made all kinds of sounds she had no idea she could make. Rory noticed that just made Jess smirk even more knowing he could make her do that.

A thought burst her out of her bubble, and her eyes shot open. "Jess?"

He looked at her from his position over her. "Hmm?"

"Do you have, um, protection?" She asked shyly. She found it funny she could do anything shyly at this point.

"Yeah," he answered and stood up. She groaned at the loss of him but was glad to see him digging through his jean pockets, pulling out his wallet. There in his hand was the wrapper she was thankful to see. She quirked an eyebrow at him, teasing. He shrugged and blushed. "I always thought just in case."

Rory told Jess to come back to her and so he did. The last of their clothes came off and the small package opened.

xxxxxxxxx

The morning light streamed in through Rory's bedroom blinds. At first she couldn't remember the previous night, thinking it was just a vivid dream she had, causing her to blush at the thought of a sex dream of Jess. But when she saw his sleeping form beside her in the bed, she smiled and snuggled closer.

Jess made some kind of a sound. She wasn't sure if he just made a noise or actually said something. His arm lifted and went across her waist. He still seemed to be in a deep sleep and she had no idea what time it was.

Instead of trying to look at a clock, she turned on her side and looked at Jess. He stayed shirtless through the night though he had put his boxers back on just as she put his button shirt and her underwear back on. You never know when an elder Gilmore, more specifically her mother might come home. She didn't exactly love the idea of her catching the two of them naked. Rory traced circles on Jess' back, enjoying the feel of his muslces underneath her fingers and then remembered what they felt like last night when her hands were spread out on them.

After a few minutes of drawing imaginary circles, she decided it was better to know what time it was. The clock read 6:14 am. She gasped and sat upright in her bed. It startled Jess awake and he was murmuring "What? What happened?" before he even processed where he was.

"You were supposed to be at the diner a half hour ago!" She shouted. Luke always liked to open early and Jess had been helping a lot lately with that. Some days Luke was more tired than the last and this week had especially been rough with the deliveries coming home. Rory wasn't even sure Luke's was even open right now and it would all be thanks to her if it wasn't.

"Oh, shit," he said as he took in what time it was too. Jess quickly jumped out of the bed, looking around for his jeans. Rory watched him run around in only boxers, once again blushing and even finding it attractive as he pulled on his jeans. He looked around for his black tee shirt and when he spotted it, pulled it over his head.

Rory remembered something else. "Your shirt!" She exclaimed and started to unbutton the outside shirt he had on last night.

Jess smirked at her. "As much as I love to not stop you, I really have to go so morning sex might have to wait."

She stuck out her tongue which just made him laugh. "Its not for that. You were wearing this last night!"

"And it might look obvious if I came back wearing it, wouldn't it?" He gave her another smirk. "I'll just pretend I was out at the bridge or something." He face fell. "Unless you want me tell Babette and Patty what happened? You know it'd be quicker if I went right to them."

Her face paled. "You're right! Fine, forget the shirt now. Go to work, don't let them know."

Now his face fell. "Are you...embarrassed by what happened last night, Rory?"

"What?!" She almost yelled. "No, no! I just really rather not get the gossip mill going on the morning after and I'd really prefer to tell my mother myself than some random person, or worse, Kirk, at the market."

He nodded. "So no regrets?"

"Not a single one," she shook her head. "Well, maybe one. I kinda want that morning sex now."

"Be patient, Ror," he came over to kiss her softly on the lips. She didn't want to let him stop. "There will be plenty of other mornings."

Her heart thrummed at a extremely fast pace at his words. She could only murmer a quiet okay before his grin got bigger and he walked out the door.

"Don't forget your jacket!" She yelled.

"Got it!" He yelled back.

Rory laughed once she heard the front door open and close. She then jumped out of her bed and peered into the front yard, watching Jess walk back home to the dinner with a huge smile on his face. If he really wasn't planning on anyone finding out, he really needed to stop that or everyone will be suspicious, even Luke.

Rory grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower once Jess was gone. She let her mind wander over all the thoughts of last night and the way his mouth, fingers and other parts had felt. She really hoped he meant there will be other mornings, especially if that meant there will be other nights.

Lorelai came home about an hour later at 10 am. She was surprised to see Rory sitting on the couch alone.

"Alex left?" Rory asked.

"Yep," Lorelai confirmed. "I didn't think you would be home so I just wanted to drop my stuff off and go down to Luke's. I thought you'd be there making moon eyes at the nephew."

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother but them worries about how she would act when she sees Jess again. She hopes she didn't stare and undress him with her eyes. "I waited for you. I figured you might want to go to Luke's together for your first morning back."

"Aww," Lorelai made an adoring face. "What a sweet child I have. Waiting for mommy so they can go get coffee. Have I told you you're my favorite?"

"I'm the only," Rory laughed.

"That you know of," Lorelai pointed out.

Rory laughed harder. "Fine, I'm the favorite of all these unknown children you have but I have never heard about."

"And don't you forget it," her mother laughed. "So how were you last night? I was going to come back but then Alex wanted to stay another night..."

Rory tried to keep a poker face. "It was nice and quiet. I got time just for me."

"You did laundry, didn't you?!" Lorelai accused. "Child, when will you learn? You're supposed to throw a party!"

"Sorry, mom," Rory laughed again. She wondered if her high spirits were because of being with her mother or what happened last night with Jess. Maybe it was both.

xxxxxx

Jess walked into the diner, book in his back pocket and holding his jacket in his hands. Luke gave him a look that said "about damn time."

"Sorry, uncle Luke," Jess said. "Couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk to the bridge. Turns out, I slept pretty good there."

"Well at least you made it," Luke told him. "Serve Kirk. He's driving me crazy already."

"Kirk? Crazy? No." Jess said in his most serious voice.

"Hard to believe right?" Luke countered. Jess was glad he and Luke had the same kind of personality. It made it so much easier to get along with him than it ever seemed with his mom.

Jess took orders and when he was finished, went upstairs to take a shower. When he came back down, he saw an undeniable pair of blue eyes sitting at a table and he smiled. Lorelai sat there with Rory and somehow, he didn't mind his girlfriend's mother didn't like him. He promised himself one day they will get along and as he looked at Luke looking at the same table he stared at, he had a second guess on what reason it could be for.


End file.
